


Night out

by Travett



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travett/pseuds/Travett
Summary: Travis is working late, so Emmet decided to go out. Then he gets really drunk.
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes and blinked. Why was the floor moving? The beer bottle in my hand was empty, but I needed more. I stumbled to the bar and tried to appeared somewhat normal, so the bartender would not notice that I probably were a bit to drunk. I stumbled my way through the crowd and sat down at one of the chairs. Travis was still out on the shift. He said he would be home 6, but that never happened. I sighed and asked for another. "Hey, man. Shouldn't you take it a bit easy? You don't look to good" he said and hesitated, before handing over another beer. 

"Probably, but to be honest. I don't give a fuck anymore." I mumbled and drank a sip of the beer. I rested my head on the table stared up in the ceiling. How was he? He could for all I know be stuck inside some building, on his to the hospital or on his way home. I drank the rest of the beer and threw it on the floor. The guy next to me gave a glare, before he smiled. 

"Two beers, please" He said and sat down beside me. He took his fingers through my hair. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and tried to shove his hand away. The bartender obeyed and poked me in the shoulder. "Hey, man. Are you okay?" I swallowed and tried to smile up at him to respond. The man sitting beside me chuckled and put the beer into my hand. 

"I think he should go home. Do you know him?" asked the bartender and looked at the man beside me. He grinned and looked down at me. "Yeah. He is my boyfriend, just had a rough week". I looked up at the man and stared into his green eyes. He had light brown hair and sun-kissed skin. I had most certainly never meet this man, but when I tried to protest words did not come out. Travis. Where is Travis? I casted a look at the entrance and tried to walk out of the club. 

"Hey, babe. Where are you going?" The man followed and grabbed my hand. I tried to get out his strong grip, but I almost fell down at the floor while shaking my hand. He grabbed me right before I was about to hit the floor. "Thanks, but I don't know you" I mumbled and tried to push him away from me. He dragged me outside of the club, before he pressed me up against the wall. "Why is the sky moving?" I whispered and felt sick. 

"You smell terrible" he answered and started to kiss me down my throat. No, no, no. I lifted my hands and tried to push him off me, but he took both my wrist in one hand and pinned them over my head. "Stop!" I yelled and tried to push him off me again. He only laughed and pushed me harder toward the wall. Tears were streaming down me cheeks and I closed my eyes trying to escape the reality. His hands travelled down my chest and ripped off my shirt. 

Shivers were sent down my back. "Please, stop" I whispered and felt sick. The lump in my throat were growing and drops of sweat were dripping down my spine. He laughed and started to take off my belt. My pulse were racing and adrenaline were pumping through my veins. I gasped and rested my head on the wall beside me. Bit my tongue and I could taste the salt from my tears. 

He threw me down onto some containers and dragged of my pants. I tried to crawl away, but he pushed me onto the container again. Tears were streaming down my face and I started to scream. That is last thing I remember from last night. I pulled my feet up to my naked chest and tears were streaming down. Travis. How could I let this happen? I gasped for air and tried to breath, but it felt like there was not enough oxygen. I banged my head onto my knees and tried to get out of it. My phone rang, but I couldn't answer. How could I face him after what happened? 

I looked beside me and looked at the puddle of vomit. It was everywhere. I stood up at my feet and ran. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't get away from here fast enough. It was luckily just around 6 in the morning, so everybody had gone home. I turned the corner and stopped. Where was I going? I pulled up my phone. 5 missed calls from Travis along with some text.

"Hey, I just came home. Where are you?"

"Can you call me?"

"Call me, when you see this"

"Emmet, for god's sake. Where the fuck are you?"

"Ok, I am going to sleep. Apparently without you."

"Emmett. If you don't answer me I will call the cops. " 

"I am worried sick. Are you okay?" 

Tears were streaming down my face again and I fell down at the street again. I took up the phone and starting typing. 

"I am fine" 

How could I tell him? That I cheated on him? Cheated on the guy that had lost his husband and always had been there for me. Great work. I punched into the wall. Again and again. Trying to make the pain go away, but it couldn't stop. I pulled up my phone and saw through my contact list. Who the fuck am I going to call? Alysha, my ex-fiance that I had broken it off with last month. My dad, who was furious at me? Or Travis? Oh god, I could never look at him again. Chris? That could perhaps work. I listened to the phone ringing. 

"Hei, mate! Are you okay" he answered a bit sleepily. 

I didn't answer right away. The tears were streaming down my cheeks and down at my chest. I gasped trying to steady my breath. I bit my lip and tried to pull myself together to answer. 

"Can you pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

" I don't know, Chris. Please."


	2. Car crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris picks up Emmett. They might get hit by a trailer

When Chris finally showed up I sat on the ground, almost completely naked. Bruises and stains of dried blood were all over my body. He parked his car, before he ran out and kneeled beside me. His eyes were filled with concern and fear. His hands were shaking. 

-Emmett, what the fuck happened? 

I blinked and looked up at him. Isn't it obvious you morron? He stood up and held his hand out at me. We walked toward the car. He glanced down at my body and looked like he had seen a ghost. Neither of us said anything through the car ride. The radio was blasting some outdated 80's music. I chuckled. Chris looked over at me, before he smiled at well. He took his hand off the wheel and started to vibe at the music. 

"I think I have a cowboy hat at the back? Can you check?" He said and grinned. 

"Please, don't" I said while laughing and crying. 

"Hey, we are almost there. Let's just get you settled in and we will talk about it in the morning, okay? 

I nodded and rested my face at the window glass. Travis. He would never forgive me. I weren't enough for him. I could never be. I would never be a great enough man for him. I bit my lip and threw my head a bit back. Trying to prevent the tears from streaming down. "You know, I accepted the drink" I whispered and looked over at Chris. 

"Emmett. Stop. Stop. Breath. Please."

I looked down at my body trembling, but I couldn't stop. It felt like every muscle in my body were on fire and I started to gasp for air. Chris looked over at me slightly panicking. The car speeded up. I could feel the taste of vomit in my throat. None of us saw the trailer coming toward us, before it were to late. 

_____________________________________________

I opened my eyes. There were blood everywhere. "Please, don't be dead" I whispered and looked straight ahead. Not having the courage to check upon Chris. I shut my eyes again and hot the dashboard with my hand. This could not be happening. I could feel my body trembling again. We were not on the railway anymore. 

"Chris!" I yelled and turned toward him. He had pieces of glass stuck inside his body and there was so much blood. I poked him in the shoulder and tried to see if he was responsive. 

"Emmett. Tell Carrie. I love her" he mumbled and started to spit out blood. 

"Don't you dare give up" I hissed and pulled up my phone. The trailer had been turned onto the other side in the collision. The driver stood outside of the car and started to run toward us. I pulled up my phone. 

"Are you guys, okay?" he opened up Chris's door and his jaw fell. 

"I have called 911. They will be here soon" he whispered and looked over at me. 

I nodded. My hand were shaking and blood was streaming down from my flesh wounds. Flesh wounds were not that dangerous. I took of my seatbelt and limped over to the other side the car. "What do we do?" said the trailer driver.

"I don't know. I can't think straight." I mumbled and pulled up my phone. 

"I need to call Travis. Don't I? They would know what to do." I said and rang. 

It felt like hours until he responded. I checked Chris's pulse and started to observe his wounds. There was so much blood everywhere. 

"Hi, I can't really speak. We are on our way to a call" he shouted into the phone. I bit my tongue and tried to focus upon Chris, but the incident of yesterday played over again in my head. 

"Yeah. But, but."

"I really have to go, Emmett"

"Chris was in the driver seat. He has pieces of glass into himself. I think he has a pulse. His eyes are open, but he can't communicate. He coughed up blood. There is blood everywhere, Travis."

There were a moment of silence. He was probably just adapting to the new facts. 

"Umh. Were they hit by a truck? Travis ask Emmett if they were hit by a truck" Jack shouted over the siren. Travis inhaled before going in full work mode.

" Probie, what is the first thing you do out in the field?"

"Protect the airways. There is so much " I started off, but Travis interrupted me.

"Get him out of car and get him onto the side. Does he have any flesh wounds?"

"Yeah, but there is glass. I can't."

"We are there soon. Just try to keep him alive and. And, Emmett are you okay?" His voice cracked at the end. 

"I am relatively fine." I answered and we carried Chris out of the car. I held his head over the ground. Trying to follow Travis's order. 

"What happened last night?" his voice went cold again. 

"I went out. Someone. I got drunk. I tried, Travis. But, he did not get off. I did not manage. " I stopped and took a breath.

"I can't talk about it now. It is too much, Travis. I can't concentrate" I whispered and tears started to stream down my cheeks. 

"Emmett. I love you."


End file.
